mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Nixed Up
Nixed Up is an extra special episode on my series. Plot When Major Nixel destroys all but 10 Cubits, the Mixels have to journey to save Mixel Land. Songs * Everything is Nixed Up Characters Major * Flain * Krader * Teslo * Kraw * Gobba * Flamzer * Burnard * Meltus * Tungster * Niksput * Rokit * Nurp-Naut * Globert * Boogly * Vampos * Nixels * Dancik * Ballance * Retrock * Major Nixel Minor(Bumpers) * Snoof Mixes, Murps and Maxes * Flain/Teslo/Krader Murp * Chomly/Rokit Mix * Orbitons/Glowkies/Infernites2.0/Krog/Tungster/Disco-Dorks/Gobba/Kraw Mix * Infernites 2.0 Max * Glowkies Max * Orbitons Max * Snoof/Krader Mix Transcript 'ACT I' opens in Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer Major Nixel - Alright Nixels! This is the moment! UNLEASH THE CUBITBREAKER8000! Nixel - over the CB8000 - Nix nix nix nix nix nix Major Nixel - NIXEL! Turn it on! switches to Mixel Festival Torts - This is so awesome Chomly and Rokit - MIX! Disco-Dorks - MAX! This is the best festival ever! Flamzer - Whats that in the sky? back to MNMN Major Nixel - The moment has come! buttom AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Teslo - WHATS HAPPENING?!?! All the cubits are breaking! Burnard - HURRY! We have to stop this! Cubits break but 8 Kraw - We only have 8 Cubits left! Dancik - Thats not all...According to this Map, we have to venture! Flain - But look. There is no fun anywhere. Everything is Nixed Up Starts Sad Flain - Everything is Nixed Up.... Sad Teslo - Everything is sad when our home is Nixed Up... Krader - Everything is Nixed Up... to Nixels Land Major Nixel - are going NIX in background EVERYTHING IS NIIIIIXED UP!!!! EVERYTHING IS BETTER WHEN THE MIXELS ARE DOWN! EVERYTHING IS NIIIIIXED UP! King Nixel - Whem the Mixels are down! back to Flain Krader and Teslo Krader - Everything is Nixed....3 Touch a Cubit and a frowny face eats them and they Murp) Flain/Teslo/Krader Murp - (Sigh) Nixed...Up....murp.... [Song Ends Gobba - I dont think Flain Teslo and Krader are going anywhere... Ballance - I will go. Krog - So will I! Flamzer - Meltus, Burnard, were going! Tungster - Im going! Kraw - Lets Go! BUMPER Snoof - Krader! Krader and Snoof - MIX! AHAHA! We Mixed it! 'ACT II' Mixels are walking in Spiky Desert Kraw - The map says the Cubit Mine is right below us... Gobba - Kraw! Lets Mix and find the key! Gobba and Kraw - MIX! (The Hula Mix from Vaudeville Fun) Boonchicka boonchicka where is the key?!? Globert - Found it! Rokit - Orbitons! Max! and Glowkies Max Glowkies Max - Lets go in... Kraw - Its dark in here... Ballance - It sure is.. Retrock - Here! My disco ball has light power! Use it. Orbitons Max - WOAH. LOOK AT ALL THOSE CUBITS! Flamzer - It could save Mixel Land.... Burnard - LETS ALL MIX! All the Mixels - MIX! (Tungsters Voice) OH YEAH! (Retrock Voice) Lets save Mixel Land! starts to run to Mix Festival Ultra Mix - Major Nixel.... Major Nixel - AHAHAHHAA! You dont stand a chance against my....ICE CREAM! Ultra Mix - Major Nixel with his hand, kicks him and splats Ice Cream in his Face Major Nixel - ARGHHH! YOU MISERABLE MIXELS! everythung is Mixel plays Kraw - Everything is Mixel! Ballance - Everything is better when the cubits can Mix! Dancik - Everything is Mixel! When your having a good time! to Njxel Land Major Nixel - Man! I really thought I had it this time! back to festival Flain/Teslo/Krader Murp - MURP. MURP. NIXED. MUR- at the festival and De-Murps Flain - YOU GUYS SAVED THE FESTIVAL! Krader - YAH! YAH! NO MORE NIXELS! Zaptor - (In Underwear) BALOGNASTA! BAZZZZZTLOGNASTA! Boogly - Boogly loves Mixing! Niksput - This is tots awesome! Nurp - Bad Nixel! Naut - This is amazing! Dancik - Time for a Disco Party! Music comes from the Disco Dorks and the episode ends with the Mixels dancing to Everything is Mixel in disco style